The present invention relates to a universal, voltage variable, safety enhanced electric connector, and more particularly to such a universal, voltage variable, safety enhanced electric connector which provides AC as well as DC power supply at different voltage values.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,100 discloses an electric adapter having electric plug means at one side and electric receptacle means at an opposite side. By inserting the electrical means of one electric adapter into the electric receptacle means of another, a number of electric adapters may be electrically connected in series. The electric adapter further comprises pairs of electric plug insertion holes for the insertion of any variety of electric plugs, and a sliding cover plate biased by spring means to automatically cover the electric plug insertion holes. This structure of electric adapter is functional; however, it is practical for one voltage output only. Further, this structure of electric adapter is designed for AC output only. When a DC power supply is needed, and AC to DC adapter must be used.